Forum:Administrator
ok so I got fed up with the administrators neglecting the site so I when out to try to hunt them down and get some answers. I posted a messege on the Resident Evil wiki where "our" administrators are more active. I was then told that this is not the first time the Adm. were neglecting in their duties and are infact have moved to China. the gentalman that gave me that information also told me that we or I can contact a staff member on Wiki central to have the adm. position changed to another member of the site. So who would like to be the adm.? I would but I don't have the technical skill to manage the site. so any member who is here every day and has the skill nessisary for the possision? Templar88 01:36, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :I'd nominate Teh Krush first, but he'd have to give his consent, of course. Run4urlife and Bort Jr. are also good candidates as well. --Twentyfists 02:03, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::he's got my vote if he wants it. Templar88 02:48, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :::I can certainly be the cranky old man. As for the other two, I have dissenting opinions with at least one, which would probably be a good thing overall. --BortJr 02:44, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::here is a link to a wiki staff member that can help use out sort this thing out after the guy's give us the go ahead. Angela --Templar88 03:00, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::: no this is the actual link to the page of adm. request ::::Hi, i can accept. I also would like if their were multiple admins (Bort and Run) //-- Teh Krush 11:06, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::::We can't post on the adoption page because our wiki is active, we have to talk to Angela, (it says on the top of the adoption quest) //-- Teh Krush 11:16, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :::::K, I posted on Angela's talk page. Waiting for a response. //-- Teh Krush 11:21, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Iv'e also posted on Ausir's talk page on the Fallout wiki. //-- Teh Krush 11:29, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Hi there. Yes, I'm a bureaucrat here, although I only help with some technical issues from time to time. Whom should I make admin? Ausir 11:33, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :Yay, a fast respond, User:Run4urLife! (maybe wait for him to respond to this, he's offline), User:BortJr, and yours truly (me) //-- Teh Krush 11:34, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :::Done, you 3 are sysops now. Ausir 11:35, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks, might want to check Run though, I spelt it wrong a few times lol. (it's right now) //-- Teh Krush 11:37, 31 March 2009 (UTC) As my first order of business, I'm going to delete the pages in the speedydelete tag, yay. I have to go now though, will be back 3pm EST. //-- Teh Krush 11:50, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Wow, OK, I'm an admin. Fingers crossed I don't mess up. Run4urLife! 20:55, 31 March 2009 (UTC)